Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) contain several layers which work in combination to create a viewable image. A backlight is used to generate the rays of light that pass through what is commonly referred to as the LCD stack, which typically contains several layers that perform either basic or enhanced functions. The most fundamental layer within the LCD stack is the liquid crystal material, which may be actively configured in response to an applied voltage in order to pass or block a certain amount of light which is originating from the backlight. The layer of liquid crystal material is divided into many small regions which are typically referred to as pixels. For full-color displays these pixels are typically further divided into independently-controllable regions of red, green and blue subpixels, where the red subpixel has a red color filter, blue subpixel has a blue color filter, and green subpixel has a green color filter. These three colors are typically called the primary colors. Of course, some displays may use additional color filters (such as adding a yellow filter) and these could also be used with the embodiments herein.
The light which is passing through each subpixel originates as “white” (or broadband) light from the backlight, although in general this light is far from being uniform across the visible spectrum. The subpixel color filters allow each subpixel to transmit a certain amount of each color (red, green or blue). When viewed from a distance, the three subpixels appear as one composite pixel and by electrically controlling the amount of light which passes for each subpixel color the composite pixel can produce a very wide range of different colors due to the effective mixing of light from the red, green, and blue subpixels.
Currently, the common illumination source for LCD backlight assemblies is fluorescent tubes, but the industry is moving toward light emitting diodes (LEDs). Environmental concerns, small space requirements, lower energy consumption, and long lifetime are some of the reasons that the LCD industry is beginning the widespread usage of LEDs for backlights.
LCDs are becoming popular for not only home entertainment purposes, but are now being used as informational/advertising displays in both indoor and outdoor locations. When used for information/advertising purposes, the displays may remain ‘on’ for extended periods of time and thus would see much more use than a traditional home theatre use. Further, when displays are used in areas where the ambient light level is fairly high (especially outdoors) the displays must be very bright in order to maintain adequate picture brightness. When used for extended periods of time and/or outdoors, overall energy consumption can become an issue. Thus, it is desirable to limit the power consumption of these displays as much as possible while maintaining image fidelity.